Checkmate
by nkitty29
Summary: He said he was going to go easy on her, but wasn't planning on letting her win. Athrun x Lacus


I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny and never will…

A random little one-shot about Lacus x Athrun and of course Athrun's favorite game, Chess. I hope you enjoy it…Flames will not be allowed…

**Checkmate**

* * *

- 

"So you never played before?"

"Nope…"

Athrun took off his glasses and eyed his girlfriend, "You never played chess before?"

The pink haired girl only nodded, "I of course heard of the game but never played it." She didn't look up to meet his gaze. Lacus took the tea cup to her lips and took a sip of the warm liquid.

"I will be back." Lacus only watched as the navy haired young man walked back inside the house. Once he was out of view and earshot Lacus started to laugh.

Was it really that important to him that she never played chess? Lacus didn't think she would go far with her little lie. Most of the time he sees right through her and her lies, but this time it seems not.She could easily tell him the truth but why ruin the surprise?

She bit her bottom lip to stop the flood of giggles as Athrun returned with a box in hand. She quickly pulled herself together as he sat down.

"Today Lacus Clyne you will learn how to play Chess." Athrun announced. Lacus held in her laughter and managed to say yes before her lessons began.

The pink haired girl watched with careful eyes as he held each piece and told of its purpose. She looked like the perfect student taking notes to an important lecture.

In reality she wasn't listening to him but was only admiring him. She simply nodded her head not knowing what she was agreeing too. She was studying every feature on his face. She looked at his green emerald eyes that always showed kindness towards her. Those piercing eyes that watched over her loving each passing day. Those lips of his that kissed her gently and passionately, she smiled to herself remembering his kisses. Her smile grew as she remembered what happened last night and what those lips did.

"Lacus, why are you smiling?"

The young woman only blushed deep red, "No-nothing at all. Please continue!" Athrun only stared at her strangely before going on.

Lacus relaxed herself and washing away her previous thoughts. Only a few seconds passed and Lacus found herself admiring her lover again. She thought to herself how fortunate she was to have something like him. She didn't have to pretend or act like the doll many wanted her to be. Lacus was truly grateful she had Athrun by her side. He was her knight and shining armor, she loved the sound of that.

"You think you got it?" He smiled at her as he started to set up the board.

The blue eyed girl only snapped out of her daydream, "Um…yes. I think I do. Wait we're going to play now?"

"Yup, I want to know what else I have to teach you." Lacus looked uneasy at him and Athrun quickly noticed. He chuckled, "Don't worry I'll go easy on you. You're the white so make the first move."

Lacus still looked uneasy, "Okay…"

The game began…

"Checkmate." Lacus said as she trapped his black king. She smiled nervously at the defeated Athrun Zala.

His green eyes widen at his lost. He said he was going to go easy on her but he wasn't planning on letting her win! He was Athrun Zala and he never lost at chess. Chess was his game! However there was ONLY one time that he lost to a certain silver haired man but that was in the past! He took in a breath accepting his lost however it didn't pass down quickly. He looked up at the pink princess who still had the nervous smile on her face.

"Um beginner's luck…" Lacus never seen Athrun so red in anger, she had a mixed feeling of fear and happiness. She defeated him and not many can say they defeated Athrun Zala at something.

'_Maybe it will be a bad idea to tell him the truth…'  
_

Lacus agreed to never say a word as she saw Athrun seize a piece in his hands.

Athrun Zala would never find out that Lacus his girlfriend took private chess lessons with Yzak Joule. It was secret…

"_Our little secret, Miss Clyne…"_

-

* * *

I finally did it!After reading the fifth drama (Athrun vs. Yzak) I always wanted to write a chess fic. For now it's completed but I'm thinking of adding one more chapter on what went on during Lacus' private lessons with Mr. Joule… 


End file.
